supernaturalversefandomcom-20200213-history
Home
"Home" is the ninth episode of Season One of The CW's Supernatural. It was written by Eric Kripke and directed by Ken Girotti. It is the ninth episode of the series overall, and premiered on November 15, 2005. Synopsis Sam is haunted by a vision of a woman trapped in his childhood house and convinces a reluctant Dean that they need to go home. Upon arrival, they meet the woman in Sam's premonition and she reveals that the house is haunted. Looking into their personal history, the brothers discover their father had visited a psychic after their mother's death and they turn to the same woman for answers of their own. Together they discover a malevolent poltergeist has inhabited the house and set out to exorcise it, but are blindsided when another unseen spirit steps in.http://www.thefutoncritic.com/listings/20051031wb11/ Recap Jenny has just moved into a new house in Lawrence, Kansas with her two children Sairie and Ritchie, having moved from Wichita after either leaving her husband or her husband's death. She settles Sairie into bed. Her young daughter is nervous in the new house, but Jenny reassures her that there is nothing scary in her closet. Jenny continues her unpacking, until a noise draws her down to the basement, where she discovers a trunk full of old photos. One shows a family, and is inscribed on the back “The Winchesters. John, Mary, Dean, and Little Sammy.” Upstairs, Sairie screams as the closet door swings open, revealing a figure made of flames. Sam wakes up from a dream of Jenny, screaming from Sairie’s bedroom window. Dean is researching new cases, but Sam is distracted as he sits, obsessively sketching the image of a tree. Finally he pulls out an old photo from his duffle, and recognizes the tree as the one that grew outside their childhood home in Lawrence. Sam tells Dean he has dreamed of something bad happening at their old house. Dean is skeptical as to why they should return to Kansas based on a dream, but Sam reveals he dreamed of Jessica’s death, just the way it happened, several days before the actual event. Dean is disquieted by returning to the family home. When they arrive, Sam explains to Jenny that they used to live there, and she shows them around. She explains the strange occurrences – the flickering lights, noises, and the being Sairie reported seeing. After they leave, Sam and Dean decide they need to approach this like any other case and research the past of the house. They compare notes on what John has told them of the night their mother died, and Dean relates what he remembers from the night. Sam is surprised; he never knew Dean carried him from the house. When he has a moment alone, Dean tearfully calls John asking for his help, and reveals how upset he is over the whole situation. Back at the house, Jenny has called in a plumber after the garbage disposal has stopped working. As he tries to fix it, a toy monkey mysteriously starts banging its cymbals, and the unit starts up, tearing apart the man’s hand. The boys go to a garage and speak to Mike Guenther who co-owned a garage with John. He reminisces about the time after Mary’s death, and mentions that John visited every psychic in town. As Sam searches through he telephone book for psychics, a name rings a bell with Dean - Missouri Mosely. The first sentence in John's Journal reads: “I went to Missouri and I learned the truth”. The boys visit Missouri Mosely who recognizes them without introduction, and also knows of Jess’ death and John’s disappearance. Meanwhile, something has helped little Ritchie escape from his playpen, and then traps him inside the refrigerator, although Jenny rescues him. Sam, Dean, and Missouri return to the house and explain to Jenny that they can help rid the house of whatever is there. Missouri senses two presences, one of which is a mean poltergeist, but neither of which were responsible for Mary’s death. Missouri has the boys help her prepare bags filled with ingredients that will help purify the house. As they start placing the bags, the poltergeist fights back violently, trying to stop them. Finally all the bags are placed, the house appears peaceful, and Missouri declares the house safe. Sam is less sure, so he and Dean sit in the car watching the house. Suddenly Jenny appears, screaming out the upstairs window, just as she did in Sam’s dream. The boys rush inside and Dean takes Jenny to safety while Sam gets the children. As something attacks them, Sam gives Ritchie to Sairie and they run outside, but the front door slams shut behind them. Dean breaks down the front door, and finds Sam in the kitchen, where some force has pinned him to the wall. Just then a fiery figure appears, but just before Dean shoots it, it coalesces into the figure of their mother, Mary. She acknowledges Dean, and says “I’m sorry” to Sam, before commanding the poltergeist to leave the house, and disappearing herself in a ball of flame. Jenny and her family return to the house, and promises to keep an eye on them, as Sam and Dean take their leave. At home, Missouri, muses that she is surprised, that given his powers, Sam couldn’t sense the presence of his father - John Winchester is in her sitting room. Missouri tells him to go and see his sons, but he says he can’t until he knows the truth. Cast Starring *Jared Padalecki as Sam Winchester *Jensen Ackles as Dean Winchester Guest Starring *Jeffrey Dean Morgan as John Winchester *Samantha Smith as Mary Winchester *Kristin Richardson as Jenny *Loretta Devine as Missouri Moseley Co-Starring *Don Thompson as Mr. Guenther *Jerry Rector as Joe the Plumber *Haili Page Phillipe as Sari *Jamie Schwanebeck as Richie Uncredited *Scarlett Bruns as Joe's Daughter Featured Supernatural Beings *Spirits Trivia Production Notes *Sam tells Sairie the exact words that his dad told Dean when their mother died. *The number for Dean on John's answering message was 866-907-3235, which for a time was an operational number with voice recordings by Jensen Ackles. It is no longer in service. *The Cymbal-banging monkey is a reference to Stephen King's novel "The Monkey", first published in 1980. *In the promotional material for this episode, this episode was called as "The Journey Home". *This is the first episode to explicitly state that Sam has some kind of psychic powers. Goofs *In "Phantom Traveler" Sam and Dean listen to their father's answering machine and Dean's cell phone number is given. Here in "Home" Dean leaves his father a message but the number given in the recording is different than in the earlier show. *When Sam is being choked by the lamp cord by the poltergeist, the lamp on the floor behind his head continues to jump from right beside his head, to being very far away in the background. *When the child is released from the child pen and the fridge opens, the child climbs into the fridge for his bottle of juice only to have the fridge door close behind him. You can see the child lock being locked by the spirit but when the child's mother returns to find him in the fridge the child lock is not on. *When the little boy is tricked into climbing into the refrigerator, the spirit closes the child safety lock on the fridge door. When the mom realizes that her son is in the fridge, she rushes to open the refrigerator door. The lock is open. The actress pretends to lock and then unlock the door very quickly before she opens the fridge. References Category:Season One Episodes